During film production in a digital studio, uncompressed video and/or audio data need to be stored reliably. This is currently done using magnetic recording systems, such as video tapes or hard disks. In these cases, however, the data delivered by a digital camera are routed to the recording equipment via a cable connected to the camera. Appropriate high-speed bus systems are available for this. Examples which may be mentioned are the HD-SDI bus and the various types of X-Gigabit Ethernet technology. However, this form of data recording has the drawback that, as mentioned, a long cable needs to be attached to the camera and this cable decouples the pickup location, that is to say the camera, and the recording location, that is to say the data recorder, from one another. This has the obvious drawback that the cable attached to the camera is not just unwieldy at the recording location but rather is also a disturbance in many cases. In the case of film scenes to be recorded in which the camera needs to be moved over relatively long distances, this method of recording has limitations or even becomes impossible. For this reason, such film shots are often still recorded photochemically on the classical roll of film today.
It is an aim of the invention to provide a novel memory arrangement which allows the uncompressed video and/or audio data to be stored directly at the pickup location in vibration-proof fashion without requiring a relatively long external cable connection between the camera and the memory arrangement.